Do You
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: FIC DE PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO P A MARGARIDA... Shura vai em busca daquela que domina seus pensamentos todos os dias... mesmo ela estando noiva de outro homem...


**Do You**

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Sheila é uma personagem criada pela Kalíope, embora eu ache que a Margarida já usou, e Raye tbm. Essa é uma edição nova criada por mim da Sheila e todas as informações contidas nessa fic – endereço citado na fic, por exemplo – são fictícias, criadas por mim, embora a rua citada realmente exista, situada no bairro Vila Madalena em São Paulo. Quanto ao número da casa, não sei ao certo se existe, e se existir, não sei o que é...

FIC BETADA PELA SAORY-SAN!!!Mto obrigada, querida...

**Maybe this decision was a mistake**

**You probably don't care what I have to say**

**But it's been a heavy on my mind for months now**

**Guess I'm trying to clean some mental space**

Talvez esta decisão foi um erro  
Você provavelmente não se importa com o que tenho a dizer  
Mas tem sido um peso na minha consciência por meses agora  
Acho que estou tentando limpar minha mente 

Estava em frente a um pequeno portão. Havia apenas uma passagem estreita, entre duas casas. No murinho, uma plaquinha de mosaico indicava o número da casa: 493. Não podia estar errado. O endereço que a amiga havia passado era aquele mesmo. Rua Aspicuelta, 493. Mas ali não devia ter uma casa, bonita e charmosa, onde ela morava?

Ia matar a Juliana. Ou a amiga tinha passado o endereço errado, ou então... Bufou. Olhou ao redor. Observou a rua, procurando se era mesmo o endereço certo.

- Rua Aspicuelta... – suspirou, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos negros. Porquê raios tivera a grande idéia de ir lá falar com ela? Mas não tinha jeito. Era isso, ou... nada. Precisava falar com ela, e mesmo que ela não quisesse ouvir o que tinha a dizer, ele iria tentar.

**I would love to talk to you in person,**

**But I understand why that can't be**

**I'll leave ****you alone for good I promise**

**If you answer this one question for me**

Adoraria conversar com você pessoalmente  
Mas entendo porque isso não pode acontecer  
Eu a deixarei em paz, eu prometo,  
Se você me responder esta pergunta

Tentou falar com ela ao telefone, mas a jovem não atendeu o telefone. Deixara recado na secretária eletrônica, pedindo que ela retornasse a ligação, porém nenhuma ligação foi retornada. Então, depois de muito tentar, resolveu arriscar-se a ir procurá-la pessoalmente e dizer tudo o que precisava falar.

Já faziam meses que vinha guardando aqueles sentimentos dentro de si, e sabia que se o continuasse fazendo iria surtar. Todos os dias pensava nela, em tudo o que acontecera entre eles, e a mesma pergunta sempre martelava em sua cabeça. Será que depois de todo esse tempo, ela ainda pensava nele, assim como ele pensava nela?

**I just wonder**

**Do you ever**

**Think of me**

**Anymore, do you?**

Eu me pergunto  
Você alguma vez  
Pensou em mim

Novamente, pensou?

Tocou a campainha, um pouco temeroso. Alguns instantes de silêncio. Tocou a campainha novamente e dessa vez ouviu um "Já vai!" vindo do fundo da passagem. Reconheceu a voz dela na hora. Enfim, Juliana não havia lhe passado o endereço errado. Aguardou alguns instantes e uma jovem de cabelos castanhos escuros, que desciam pelos ombros, numa cascata lisa e um pouco ondulada nas pontas veio atender a porta, ajeitando a roupa amarrotada no corpo bem moldado. A pele morena mantinha a mesma textura de como quando eles brigaram. Macia... Os orbes castanho-escuros se voltaram ao seu rosto, com uma expressão de espanto.

Shura? O... o que faz aqui? – indagou confusa.

**First of all let me say congratulations**

**Heard that you just have a baby girl**

**If she looks in anything like her mother**

**She is the prettiest thing in the world**

**Swear I'm not trying to start no trouble**

**Tell your fiancé he can relax**

**I'll leave you alone for good I promise**

**There's a question I got to ask**

Antes de tudo me deixe dar os parabéns  
Ouvi dizer que você deu à luz uma menininha  
Se ela se parecer com a mãe  
Ela é a coisa mais linda do mundo  
Juro que não quero causar problemas  
Diga ao seu noivo que ele pode ficar tranqüilo  
Eu deixarei vocês em paz eu prometo  
Há uma pergunta que eu tenho que fazer

Sheila... eu... bem, eu... Preciso falar com você. Eu tentei falar com você pelo telefone, mas você não atendeu... Deixei recado na sua secretária e você não retornou as minhas ligações. Então... eu... Eu vim te procurar pessoalmente. Eu sei... eu sei que você já está noiva de outro homem… Também fiquei sabendo que você acabou de ter uma filhinha, mas... Eu juro só preciso falar com você um minuto.

Shura... olha, eu... eu... – suspirou – Se você não for demorar muito... O Aiolos não vai gostar de ver você aqui...

Ele está em casa?

Não... Ele saiu um minuto, para comprar fraldas para a Clarinha.

Bem... se você preferir, eu posso voltar outra hora...

Não... que isso... Não precisa tanto, por favor, entre... – ela abriu o portão e lhe deu passagem.

Entraram, seguindo pela passagem e alcançando então, um pequeno pátio, com muitos vasos e plantas, e no lado esquerdo, a casa, que se estendia cercando o pátio, como se ele fosse um átrio das _domi._ Era uma casinha muito simpática, pintada de um tom de amarelo que lhe dava ainda mais graça.

**I just wonder**

**Do you ever**

**Think of me**

**Anymore, do you?**

Eu me pergunto  
Você alguma vez  
Pensou em mim

Novamente, pensou?

**I know what we had is dead and gone**

**Too many times I made you cry**

**And I don't mean to interrupt your life**

**I just wonder do I ever crossed your mind?**

Sei que o que nós tivemos está morto e destruído  
Muitas vezes eu fiz você chorar  
E não pretendo interromper sua vida  
Apenas me pergunto: eu alguma vez passei pela sua mente?

- Sheila... Eu sei que nosso namoro já acabou faz tempo... muito tempo... Eu sei que fiz você chorar muitas e muitas vezes. Eu não pretendo atrapalhar sua vida... eu só... – suspirou. Não sabia como contar tudo para ela. Claro que era o que queria, era o que precisava, mas... Como será que ela reagiria?

- Você?

- Bem, eu... Tenho pensado muito em nós dois, quero dizer... No que aconteceu entre nós. Eu sei que já é passado, mas... Eu ainda penso em você. Bastante... todos os dias... e... Eu sei que você já está noiva do Aiolos. É esse o nome dele não é?

- Isso... Aiolos...

- Então... eu sei que vocês já estão noivos e que vão se casar logo e sei que vocês acabaram de ter uma filhinha e aliás, antes de tudo, parabéns, ela deve ser a coisa mais linda do mundo se... Se parecer com você...

- Obrigada – Sheila sorriu. – Ela é a menininha mais linda do mundo, sim, mas se parece mais com o pai.

- Entendo... – disse um pouco triste. – Oye... Eu só queria fazer uma pergunta...

**I just wonder**

**Do you ever**

**Think of me**

**Anymore, do you?**

Eu me pergunto  
Você alguma vez  
Pensou em mim

Novamente, pensou?

- Então pergunte...

- Escuta, Sheila, eu sei que vai parecer loucura, absurdo... Pode até ser besteira minha, mas... Eu me pergunto todos os dias se você...

- Eu?

Céus! Como era difícil de perguntar a ela... mas precisava ir em frente. Era agora ou nunca. Respirou fundo e tomou coragem.

- Eu me pergunto... se você alguma vez pensou em mim de novo... Pensou? Depois de tudo o que passamos?

Realmente essa pergunta pegou Sheila desprevenida. Os olhos suplicantes pela resposta a fitavam intensamente aguardando. Sheila ficou tão surpresa que parecia ter se desligado daquele momento. Era como se estivesse presente somente de corpo...

**I just wonder**

**Do you ever**

**Think of me**

**Anymore, do you?**

Eu me pergunto  
Você alguma vez  
Pensou em mim

Novamente, pensou?

- _Amor? Cheguei..._ – a voz de Aiolos a fez despertar do transe.

- Ah... só um momentinho, Shura... – e se afastou, indo para outro cômodo. – _Oi amor... Conseguiu comprar a fralda da Clarinha?_

_- Consegui... Está aqui... _– depositou um beijo nos lábios da esposa.

_- Ótimo... amor... Será que você pode trocar a fralda da Clarinha... eu estou com uma visita e..._

_- Visita? E quem seria?_

_- Ahn... um velho conhecido... – _ela respondeu sem jeito.

_- Velho conhecido? Sheila... É alguém que eu não posso conhecer?_

_- Bem, não exatamente, mas acho que você não iria gostar de ver ele aqui..._

_- Ele? Sheila... _– Shura ouviu passos se aproximando da sala. – Olá... Sou o noivo da Sheila e você é...?

- Shura... Shura Alejandro Castañeda. Sou um velho amigo da Sheila...

- Velho amigo? Você quer dizer... Ex-namorado? O filho da puta que magoou minha noiva há dois anos atrás?

- Bem, eu... eu tenho consciência dos meus erros, Aiolos... Mas saiba que em nenhum momento eu tive a intenção de magoar a Sheila... eu... Eu a amava, amava muito...

- Como alguém que ama uma mulher pode fazer as coisas que você fez para ela?

- Aiolos! Chega! Está tudo bem, o Shura só veio... fazer uma visitinha, dar os parabéns pelo nascimento da Clarinha...ele já estava de saída não é mesmo, Shura?

- Ah, sim... claro, eu só dei uma passada rápida. Tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco... Tenham um bom fim de tarde... – saiu, acompanhado de Sheila. Aiolos os seguiu um pouco de longe, os vigiando.

Shura saiu e se despediu da jovem com apenas um "tchau", entrou em seu carro e foi embora, deixando uma Sheila um pouco confusa no portão, olhando para o nada. Nem percebeu quando Aiolos veio até ela e a abraçou por trás, encaixando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e lhe dando um beijo suave no mesmo.

**I just wonder**

**Do you ever**

**Think of me**

**Anymore, do you?**

Eu me pergunto  
Você alguma vez  
Pensou em mim

Novamente, pensou?

**XxxxxxxxxX**

OIES!!! Essa fic é um presente especial p/ uma pessoa especial no MARGARIDA FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!!!!!!!!!!

Adoro você, e espero que tenha gostado da fic. Não sabia direito se você gosta dessa música, mas achei que ficaria legal p/ seu presente... E, achei que seria legal esse triângulo amoroso entre vc o Shura e o Olos, e bom, enfim, aqui está o resultado. Espero q vc tenha gostado msm, de coração e q tenha gostado do nome da sua "filhinha". Eu achei q combinaria c/ o casal e da casinha tbm... Foi inspirada na casa de um amigo, que mora na Rua Aspicuelta msm. Como eu tbm não sabia mtos nomes de ruas e não conheço mto bem São Paulo, e como eu gosto desse lugar acabei colocando esse..."

Agradeço a Saory-San por ter betado p/ mim a fic...

E bem, acho que é isso...

N/A: d_omi_ eram as casas romanas, que tinham um átrio no centro... O singular é _domus_.

Bjs,

Black Scorpio no Nyx!

P.S.: acho q o próx. Aniversario eh o da Saory-San, né? Hummmm... Veremos que presente ela vai ganhar... XDDD mwahahahaha...


End file.
